Love On the Beach
by Cjadorable
Summary: C&J! They go to the beach and have one of the most romantic moments. They have their first real kiss. PLZZ COMMENT! PLZZZZZ.


By: kasey

Love Apon the Sand.

It's spring break and everyone in the palace was preparing Mia, Charolett, Joe, And Clarisse, for a weekend at the beach.

" Mia dear, will you please ask Joe to come here?"

" No need, Im here. What can I do for you your majesty"  
Joe intered the room.

"Oh. Hello Joseph, tell me, will I need sun tan lotion"  
Joseph giggled a,little under his breath.

" If you dont want that beautiful skin to burn, then yes you will."

" OK Thak you."

" Anytime your majesty." Joe gave her a kind smile and left the room. The queen cointinued her packing, and when she had finfished, she went to check up on mia.

" Mia darling, are you all packed?"

" Oh yes grandma, im done."

" OK then Ill go see about charlotte."The queen started down the hallway to Charlottes room, and passed by joes room. His door was open a little and Clarisse could hear him singing a song to himself. The song was soothing and relaxing. The sound of his voice was trembling. The queen listened for a moment, and a tear thristled down her cheek. She was imagining that he was singing to her. her thoughts were interupte bye a hand on her shoulder.

" Your majesty, were you looking for me?" The queen was startled. She whipped the tears from her face.

" Oh yes, are you ready to go"  
" Yes mame, are you okay?" The queen and Charolett walked towards the royal bedroom.

" Ok then, lets go." she said ignoring the question she was just asked. The four of them arrived at the car and got in. Joe was driving. Mia, and Charlotte were in the back seat, and Clarisse was in front in the passengers seat. Clarisse had a bag of Jelly Beans and was having a hard time getting them open. She got frustrated and leaned her head back on the lether seat.

" I dont remember ever having this hard a time opening a bag."

" Your majesty, ill open them for you." Charlotte offered.

" Oh thank you Charlotte." JOe looked at her.

" My dear." he said " You are so adorable the way you fiddle around." He said grabbing her hand and laying a kiss apon it. Charlotte and Mia gave each other a look.

" here you go you majesty." Charolett said. The queen did not hear her, she just gazed at Joseoph.

" Ummm... your majesty?"

" Oh thank you." Clarisse said taking the bag.

CHAPTER 2 they drove for about two hours when they stopped at a resturaunt to eat. Mia Joe, and Charolett were all awake, but Clarisse was sound asleep.

" Should we wake her?" Charolett asked getting out of the car, and shutting the door.

" No, Let her sleep. She needs it. Well stop again when she wakes to get her something." Mia said, doing the same.

" Ill stay with her Y..You know, in case she walkes up or something." Joe said.

" Ok Joe, You do that." Mia said looking at Charoltee giving her a sile and walking into the resturaunt.  
Joe returned to the car and sat in the drivers seat. He looked at his queen and smiled, then turned on the radio. Her out in a " LOVERS ADDITION" cd and turned it down low. Clarisse woke up and sat up.

" Awwwww" she yaned." where are we?" she asked whipping the sleep from her eyes.

" we are at Big Bobs Solppy Joes." He said.

" That doesnt sound like a resturaunt in Genovia."

" Thats because we are in Florida."

"FLORIDA? how long was I asleep?"

" About 4 in a half hours"  
She smile dand looke dout the window. Then back at JOe. The to the radio.

" Whats this?"

" Oh do you like it? Its one of my favorite songs. My mother sang it to me whn I was a child."

" Its beautiful. I heard you singing it this moring in your room. You have a wonderful voice." She said looking in his eyes. Joe turned it up a little and began to song to her. Just as she had imagined it before. he was singing to her. One or two teas came dwon her cheeks, and joe kissed them away. Sadly befor they could udder another word, mia and charlotte were back in the car.

" Oh hi grandma your up. Sorry we didnt wake you. well stop again and get you something to eat."

" Oh no." she said whipping the tears Joe missed away.  
" No im fine darling. Lets just go." and Joe started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  
" Hey grandma? Whats this song?" Mia asked.  
Clarisse let lose a whole nother batch of tears and said.

" A very special song"  
" Yes." Joe said, whipping away her tears yet again.  
" Very Special"  
CHAPTER 3 They arrived at the hotel around 7:30.  
" So whose Sharing rooms?" asked the clerk at the desk.

" Those two," Joe said pointing to Mia and Charlotte " and then us." Clarisse looked at him and smiled.

" OK, here are your keys. Enjoy your stay." the man said handing them each their key.  
About an hour later, Mia popped in on Clarisse, joe was down stairs.  
" Hey grandma, meet us in the loby in about half an hour, and wear a lose dress, were going dancing." ad she left befor Clarisse could protst. Clarisse did as she was told, and wore a soft pink flowing knee high dress, and meet Joe, Mia, and Charolett in the loby.

" My dear, you look absolutley BEAUTIFUL." he said kissing her forhead, and pulling out a seat for her.

" Thank you. You look Handsome." They ordered there drinks, and Mia and Charollett got up to dance. Leaving Joe, and Clarisse alone. They sat for about 10 minutes in an ocward silence.

" So are you having fun?"

" Oh yes.. I..." but before they coud say another word, Mia, and Charolett were back out of breath.

" Go on grandma, dance."

" Oh Mia, I dont dance to that, only slow songs"  
Just then a low song payed.

" Looky there, now what excuse do you have? hummm?"

" I dont have a dance partner. I cant dance alone."

" No you cant." JOe said standing up and walking over to Clarisse. he offered his hand.

" So dance with me"  
she smiled and took his hand. They danced for a while and then Joe lead her away. Taking her down to the beach. It was dark out side, and the only ight came from the dance floor, 15 ft aove them. The waves crashed against the shore, making the scene evern more romantic. They walked along the beach bare foot. Hand in hand.

" Joe?"

" Humm?"

" How do you feel about me? I mean really feel?"

" I think you are an incredible woman, who stands up for whats right. who stands her ground, even in the worst situaions. our not afraid to speak your mind.You have a kind, warm, gentle, caring, loving heart. and I love you more than anything else on the world. I think you are the only thing that makes me happy"  
She smiled and kissed him genlty.

" How do you feel about me?" he asked.

" I think you are a handsome, funny, gentle,sweet, caring, well rounded man. That I love very much."

" You do?" he said stopping, and looking in her beautiful blue eyes.

" Yes"  
He grabbed her and held her so close he could feel her heart beating.

" My dear, iv waited 35 years to hear you say that."

" Sorry abouth the wait, I was just scared."

" Are you still scared?"

" No. I feel safe in your arms."

" The Ill never let you go"  
and he kissed he and held her as the waves crashed against their feet. 


End file.
